Pokemon Black 2 and White 2: Adventures of Nate and Rosa
by Yip25
Summary: The Unova Region has evolved two years since the last two trainers got into the hall of fame. Will Nate and Rosa fulfill their quest to beat the Champion? This is a Pokemon game with a twist.


Pokemon Black 2 and White 2: The Adventures of Nate and Rosa

Chapter 1

Rosa woke up to an astonishingly bright summer sun. She was determined to find out what was waiting for her in the box. She grabbed her bag, and went over to her brother, Nate, and punched him in the ribcage while he was sleeping.

"Rise and shine, big brother! We should go see what's in the box!"

"Ehwughmehweeuhwerz" was Nate's response. Rosa punched him in the ribcage once again.

"OW! I'm up!" screamed Nate.

Nate had spiky hair and a red sun-visor. He also had a blue shirt with a half-zipped jacket around it. He had light brown shorts and brown eyes and hair. His red sneakers made him run a bit faster than usual.

Rosa, on the other hand, also had brown hair, but she had blue eyes. Her hair was straight and on two sides it was wrapped in a bun. She had a white and reddish-pink sun visor, along with a white and light blue shirt with a yellow skirt and black tights. Just like Nate, she had sneakers that made her run fast, but they can't beat Nate!

Just then, they heard a voice outside their window. They can hear bits and pieces of its conversation with another voice on a Xtransciever, a device used to communicate with others. "It's been far too…what can I…wow…for my…wonderful experience…change…green hat…OK! No worries!"

"That's Mom," said Rosa. "She's talking to Professor Juniper from Nuvema Town!"

"No way, they were friends? She never told us that!" exclaimed Nate. "We've gotta go downstairs and talk to Mom."

Just as he broke into a run, something tugged on his sleeve. "No. We don't want Mom to know we were eavesdropping. Pretend you're studying." And as that was said, they both grabbed a Pokemon book and started to "read".

"Nate! Rosa! I'm home!" said a voice from downstairs.

"Hey Mom! Welcome home!" responded the children simultaneously.

They ran downstairs, and their mother greeted them with a hug. "Hey," she said, "Do you know Professsor Juniper?"

The children nodded.

"Yeah. Well, she's an old friend of mine, and she hasn't called me in ages! This is so out of the blue! Anyways, I know how much you two dreamed of becoming Pokemon trainers, so Professor Juniper and I decided that it is time for you to get a Pokemon. I also know you two know what a Pokedex is, so here!" She gave them a Pokedex, a machine used for identifying Pokemon.

"I call the pink one!" Rosa said, ricocheting to the pink Pokedex.

"Well then that means that I get the blue one!" said Nate, calmly walking to the blue Pokedex.

"Now, you guys know where the outlook is, so a girl named Bianca wants to meet you up there. She might be lost, since this is her first time, but feel free to just show her around and converse!"

And with a little nudge, the woman let her children free, heading for the outlook.

Chapter 2

"Race ya!" Rosa said as she broke into a run.

"Be careful, because I show no mercy!" Nate exclaimed, secretly making a head start.

"Three, two…hey, no fair!" Rosa yelled as she ran behind Nate. Nate dodged every single person they ran into, while Rosa had to apologize when she literally ran into someone.

Nate won the race, with Rosa following up, and finally reached Bianca. Hugh, their childhood friend, was already on the stairs.

"I knew you'd come!" said Hugh. "I heard your mother talking to Juniper."

"Hugh," said Rosa. "It's not nice to eavesdrop!"

Hugh made a look of annoyance, then changed his expression to happy and said, "So, getting a new Pokemon, huh? I already have mine! I'll give you a hint. It's awesome!"

Nate sighed. "That's not a good enough hint, Hugh." he said, louder than he'd expected his voice to be. He sighed again, signaling that the short conversation was over.

Oh, yeah, forgot to describe his appearance. He had spiky hair like Nate's, but it was dark blue. He has red eyes and a zipped red and white shirt. He had baggy, blue pants, and red and black sneakers.

Nate and Rosa walked up the stairs, and trotted up to a girl with a big, green hat, just like their mother had described.

"So beautiful," said the girl, who they figured was Bianca. "Don't you agree, Minccino?"

"Chino!" said the little Pokemon delightfully. Nate pulled out his Pokedex.

"Minccino. The Chinchilla Pokemon. Minccino loves shining things and uses its tail as a brush to clean things." said the computerized voice.

Bianca whirled around at the sound of the Pokedex. "Oh! Are you two Nate and Rosa? My name is Bianca, Professor Juniper's assistant." She held out a box with three Pokeballs in it. Each Pokeball contains a starter Pokemon for new journeys. Nate stepped up first. "I'm going to choose Tepig!" he shouted in excitement. He released the pokemon from its Pokeball. The little pig pokemon shot a little bit of fire from its nose. Rosa walked up to the box next. "If he chooses Tepig, I will choose Snivy!" She released Snivy from the Pokeball. The small snake Pokemon jumped and tackled Rosa. Rosa fell to the ground, enraged. "Hey! You don't do that to your new trainer!" She hissed. Snivy just looked away as if nothing ever happened. Rosa put Snivy back in its Pokeball with fury. That's one Pokemon she won't like.

As it became noon, Nate dashed down the stairs of the outlook excitedly. Rosa jumped off the top of the stairs with a perfect landing. She almost broke her ankles. "Alright, Hugh," Nate said, "let's battle!" Nate threw his Pokeball. "Come on out, Tepig!"


End file.
